The following conventional methods are known as a plasma-activated CVD (chemical vapor deposition) method wherein a gaseous mixture is fed into a reaction chamber disposed inside an annular waveguide, a microwave power is fed from an antenna installed in an inner periphery portion of the waveguide, causing plasma to be generated within the reaction chamber, and a film is formed by a vapor growth synthesis method.